Daughter of Evil
by Magenta Moon
Summary: Songfic: Daughter of Evil by Kagamine Rin. Follows song storyline, first part of the 'Story of Evil'.


**A/N: **Lyrics are copied off the internet, the original song is in Japanese. I strongly suggest you see some videos of it. A good one is: watch?v=D-ghPx-A-O0

* * *

**Daughter of Evil**

In a land worlds away, there was a kingdom ruled by a ruthless girl of only fourteen.

_Once upon a time, in a land far, far away,_

_there was a princess of age fourteen_

_who reigned from the top_

_of a cruel and despotic kingdom._

She was surrounded by luxury and servants of every calibre. There was one, however, that was more loyal than the others - the one named Miroku. He stuck with her through everything, big or small.

This particular afternoon, the queen decided to go for a ride. "Miroku! Get Josephine ready, I'm going out."

_Gorgeously and luxuriously furnished_

_she had a servant with a face very similar to hers._

_Her pet horse's name was Josephine,_

_all and everything belonged to her._

A young foolish tailor kneeled before her. He had spoken out against her rule, and so must be punished. He had a wife, and the people will not be happy, but who cares for any that opposes the queen? Certainly not her.

"_If I didn't have enough money_

_I'd extort it from the foolish people._

_I'd eliminate_

_those who disobeyed me."_

Some days later, seven men dressed in red armour arrived at the castle. "We wish to find employment within this castle," the leader said.

The queen laughed at his naivety. It was a beautiful tinkling sound, but underneath was a layer of cruelty."Not just anyone can come under my direct rule. Kneel, and I will judge your worth!"

"_Now, you may kneel before me!"_

"You are innocent to the ways of the world. Miroku, escort him out of the castle, and take his... underlings with him."

The mercenary, whose name was Bankotsu (though the queen was bound to forget it in a few hours), walked out in disgrace, still shocked that the Lady had ordered him to kill the farmer in such cold blood. '_Someday,_' he vowed, '_she will die by my hand for the crimes she has committed_'.

_The flower of evil blooms so prettily_

_with vivid colours._

_The poor weeds surrounding it_

_ah, become its nourishment and wilt away._

Lying upon her bed, the queen clutched a locket. Within it, there was a painting of the Blue Moon Kingdom's prince. He was perfect with his long silver locks that were bordering on turquoise, and breathtaking golden eyes. Yet he only had eyes for that **disgusting**green commoner.

'_How dare she... How __**dare**__ she even __**think**__ to steal __**my**__ Inuyasha?'_

_The tyrant princess fell in love_

_with a man in blue across the sea._

_But he only had eyes for a lady in green_

_from the neighbouring kingdom._

Angered, the queen summoned her most trusted assassins. Quietly, she spoke. "Destroy the exterminators by any means needed. Break them."

She then called Miroku to her room. "Do you know of the chief's daughter? That Sango girl."

Miroku blushed faintly. The Lady noticed this, but didn't say anything. She was not as oblivious as he thought - she knew the kingdom would be furious, but who cares?

"Yes, Kagome-sama. I met her a few weeks ago on that trip to the library. What is it you wish for me to do?"

Once again, Kagome felt a twinge of guilt. If this made him leave... "Liquidate her."

_Mad with jealousy, the Princess_

_summoned her court members one day_

_and with a quiet voice, she said,_

"_You may annihilate the kingdom in green."_

A day after the massacre, the bonfires made with houses as firewood still burned strongly. Only one child, the girl's younger brother - Kohaku - survived. Even then, he suffered severe burns on his back, neck and legs from trying to escape that would probably never heal completely.

_Many homes were burnt down_

_many lives were lost._

_The lament of the suffering people_

_couldn't reach the princess_

Life at the castle went on as usual - it seemed as if none had heard of the green kingdom's fate.

"_Oh my, it's snack time."_

.Some time later, the queen was strolling along the hallways of her humble abode when she came upon Miroku's room. She took one look and made use of her training to travel unseen. There, sitting on the bed - weeping - was her servant, staring into the report of Sango's death. '_No wonder the other servants don't act any different..._'

He seemed devastated, as if he had... Kagome came to a realization. As if he had killed his beloved **himself**... '_What have I done?_'

_The flower of evil blooms so prettily_

_with crazy colours._

_Even though its a very beautiful flower_

_ah, it has too many thorns, thus it's untouchable._

The people will soon rise up. The Lady knew this, and so stepped up her secret training. Her fan was not just a mere decoration anymore, but a disguised blade.

Soon, news came that seven men, known as the Seven Man Army, was leading to charge. As soon as she heard, Kagome thought of that Bankotsu that came for work a little over a year ago. She sighed sadly. Who would have known he would get so strong? '_This country is finished for sure_.'

_To be able to overthrow the evil princess_

_people finally rose up._

_A female swordsman in red armo__u__r_

_let the mobs of those folks._

The tired soldiers fell quickly beneath the advancing hordes. The advancing peasants arrived at the castle within a few day's fast marching led by the Shichinintai, yelling and screaming for the tyrant.

_The pent-up anger_

_enclosed the entire kingdom._

_The soldiers, tired by the years of war,_

_were no match for it._

"My Lady, you must flee! Here, I'll lend you my clothes," unexpectedly, Miroku hugged her to his chest, "Don't worry, we're twins - no one will be able to tell the difference."

Shocked, but not from what he thought, she could only walk numbly down the secret passage leading out of the castle. The (now former) queen had commanded him to kill Sango, and yet... he did not leave Kagome to die. Now, he is gone.

'_Heh... I guess he doesn't know that this soul is condemned to eternal pain,_' the girl that was once Higurashi Kagome thought.

_The palace was finally surrounded_

_and her vassals fled._

_The lovely and pretty Princess_

_was finally captured._

Running down the tunnel, Kagome could still hear the thudding of boots that heralded the townspeople's entrance into the great hall that was built specifically to remind herself of Sesshomaru's former palace that has no doubt now fallen into disrepair.

"_Such a disrespectful man!"_

Seeing the light at the end of the long tunnel, she could not help the immense guilt once it set in that she had just left someone so loyal to her at the mercy of barbarians. Oh, how fast her world had crumbled... once again.

_The flower of evil blooms so prettily_

_with doleful colours._

_The paradise for her;_

_Ah, it crumbles so easily like a house of cards._

The corridor led to the port town used for the castle's supplies. With her hair tied up, Kagome looked just like Miroku in every way - no one gave her a second look. Walking a ways into the nearby forest, she came upon an orphanage. Suddenly, she realized that she was dangerously close to the destroyed green kingdom.

Just then, a girl with white hair bustled out of the hut, seemingly to collect herbs. She took one look at Kagome's battered state and dropped her basket. "Oh my. Come inside, we'll get you feeling better in no time," she said.

_Once upon a time, in a land far, far away_

_there was a princess of age fourteen_

_who once reigned at the top_

_of a cruel and despotic kingdom._

"Please... There's something I have to do first."

_The time of execution was three o'clock in the afternoon._

_When the church bells tolled_

_what did the person who was called a princess_

_think in her prison cell alone?_

Seconds before the clock struck three a figure ran through the thick crowds. Fighting her way to the front, she looked down sadly. There wasn't even time to say goodbye.

_Finally the time had come_

_and the bells tolled, announcing the end._

_Without any regard for the public crowds_

she _said this:_

Remembering that Miroku often said that he loved her smile, Kagome lifted her head, stifled her tears, and grinned at him for the last time in this life. Because no matter her actions, she was still just a fifteen year old girl that had recently lost her brother.

"_Oh my, its snack time."_

The later generations all said that she was the epitome of evil. But they did not know of her spirit's curse: to be reincarnated over and over forever, always retaining the memories. Such is her punishment for ripping apart the fabric of reality: Midoriko, creator of the Shikon no Tama; Kikyo, Guardian of the Shikon no Tama; Rin, follower of a ruthless demon; Higurashi Kagome, She Who Traverses Through Time.

_The flower of evil falls apart so prettily_

_with vivid colours._

_Afterwards, people said this:_

_Ah, she was truly a daughter of evil._

* * *

**A/****N: **Not sure how I feel about this... especially the ending._  
_


End file.
